


A Confession

by OGMadster



Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Communication, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, kindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGMadster/pseuds/OGMadster
Summary: Estinien has something to say to Kyler, Fury damn it all, and he's going to have to figure out how to say it.---With thanks to twitter user kowaretaP for the Kisstober prompts.Further info in end notes.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Aymeric de Borel, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Haurchefant Greystone
Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076024
Kudos: 9





	A Confession

“I’m borrowing him, we’ve an errand,” Estinien blurted out, grabbing Kyler’s forearm. 

Aymeric looked up from his papers, surprised. “Of course,” he smiled, ever accommodating. “I’ll see you both tonight?”

“For dinner, yes,” Estinien said, already dragging Kyler from the room. Kyler and Aymeric’s eyes connected, Kyler giving him a half-shrug as he backpedaled so as not to lose his balance. Aymeric’s smile grew, the sort that kept back a laugh, and he gave him the slightest wave.

Estinien led Kyler out into the streets, letting go of him once he’d turned to walk with him properly, his hands closed into fists at his sides.

“Where are we going?” Kyler asked.

“Shut up and come on,” he griped, but something in his scowl was unusual. This wasn’t merely a bad mood, and he hadn’t told him of any errand before this. Still, Kyler let him stew, knowing full well he wasn’t one to talk much, and even less so if pressed. Needle him for his thoughts too insistently and he would all but get lockjaw.

He followed him through Ishgard, Estinien taking him through alleys and by-ways Kyler had never explored before, through public buildings and up a spiralling set of stairs until they emerged in a small courtyard at practically the highest point in the city. It was an unseasonably clear day and all of Coerthas laid at their feet. Kyler felt as though he was looking down on an expertly painted map.

“Incredible,” he breathed, his words fogging before him. Estinien stepped up beside him. “What is this place?” Kyler asked.

“We’re above the crypts,” he said. “The Archbishops, past Heaven’s Wards, and the canonized Saints are interred beneath us. No one comes here anymore.”

Kyler noted that this place had almost certainly been a garden once, before the Calamity. Before the snows came to Coerthas. He waited, giving Estinien time, but a frigid breeze stirred his long white hair and he stood still at his side.

“Is this where our so-called errand is?” Kyler asked, trying to sound gentle.

Estinien’s scowl deepened, his gaze still fixed out somewhere on the Highlands. Kyler waited, watching his face, and as he looked on Estinien began to blush. His eyes dropped to the snow at his feet and finally he said, “You only kiss me if we’re in bed.” He scuffed the toe of one boot there, kicking at nothing, his blush darkening so much it touched the tip of his nose.

Kyler was shocked, his mouth coming open. He wasn’t sure what to say, and before he could decide Estinien turned to face him, frowning, his head back as though he was bearing his throat, defiant.

“Not like how you kiss the others.” 

Kyler blinked. Was he jealous? “Estinien,” he began, and the other man promptly looked away from him, fidgeting. His whole frame was tight as a strung bow. “I didn’t know you wanted me to.”

Estinien turned to him again, the facade of annoyance crumbling. He was embarrassed and nervous and perhaps even frightened at what Kyler might tell him, at being rejected. Kyler reached for his hand, brushing the backs of his fingers over his knuckles; he felt Estinien’s fist relax, tentative, but when Kyler slipped his fingers into his hand he held on. 

“Kyler,” he said quietly, it combined with the roughness of his voice somehow making it that much more intimate. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kyler’s. Kyler squeezed his hand and kissed him back. When they parted, Estinien didn’t withdraw, and Kyler ventured to touch his cheek, slowly, and cradled it in his hand when he didn’t stop him. 

“Is this the kind of attention you want from me?” he asked softly. 

Estinien’s mouth warped as though he was unsure what kind of face he wanted to make at that. “Yes,” he said, simple and sudden.

Kyler smiled, stroking his cheek lightly with his thumb. He could feel the heat of his blush as he darkened. “Do you want us to be lovers?” he asked.

Estinien blinked, looking exasperated. “Yes,” he said, a little more forcefully this time. Kyler couldn’t keep back a chuckle. “What?” he scowled.

“I didn’t know,” he shrugged, squeezing the hand he still held. “I thought you had eyes only for Aymeric.”

“For a time, perhaps,” he said, brow unkinking. “But you all are so damned charming, Fury take you.” 

Kyler bit back another laugh, though it pushed his smile wider. “I blame Haurchefant, for my part,” he said with a slight nod.

“I agree,” Estinien said, eyes flashing, a moment of humor, before they darted away from him again. Kyler thought he recognized awkwardness, now, the tension not gone from him, and he leaned in to kiss him again, softly, releasing his hand so that he could fold him into an embrace. If he craved tenderness, Kyler would deliver. Estinien held onto him, surging up into the kiss, pressing harder, more insistently. Kyler hummed out a hint of surprise and obliged him, holding him tight, fire and sweetness both. It was fitting. When Estinien pulled away, Kyler smiled down at him again.

“Was that more what you had in mind?” he asked.

Estinien fidgeted again, but a smile touched the corners of his mouth, gentle and private. Even so slight a smile transformed his features. He had always been a handsome man, but smiling he was gorgeous. “Yes,” he told him, more satisfied this time.

“Good,” Kyler said, and held him close, one hand finding its way into his hair. That was one piece of knowledge from their previous encounters that he’d taken to heart: even if he’d never admitted it out loud, he quite obviously enjoyed having his hair played with. Estinien let out the slightest sigh at the touch and rested his head against Kyler’s cheek, relaxing into his arms. Kyler looked out over Coerthas and wondered how he could have possibly gotten so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to wallow in brain worms with me please feel free to hit me up on twitter @ScruffyChocoboi!
> 
> This is part of an ongoing and evolving collection!  
> In October, twitter user @kowaretaP posted a prompt list called Kisstober delineated as follows:  
> Days 1-9: First Kiss  
> Days 10-16: Fluffy Hours  
> Days 17-23: Tension  
> Days 24-31: Goodbye  
> along with encouragement to alter them as desired. I did some sketches for the polycule, but the brain worms took over and had me writing the scenarios too. I also added a prequel section I've been calling "First Sight, First Pangs."
> 
> This is one of the “Fluffy Hours" pieces.  
> I also think of this as a 'first kiss' because it's the first time Estinien has actually managed to voice what he wants, romantically speaking, with Kyler.  
> The mini comic that goes with this can be found here:  
> https://twitter.com/ScruffyChocoboi/status/1340166438015811585?s=20
> 
> This takes place after Estinien has recovered from Nidhogg's possession and the previous work in this collection "An Impulsive Dalliance (in House Borel)"


End file.
